Clint Eastwood
|} Lista de reproduccion |} Video El video se inicia con una pantalla negra y el logo de Gorillaz se escribe en grafiti con un mensaje diciendo: "Every dead body that is not exterminated, gets up and kills. The people it kills, get up and kill", en japonés e inglés, aunque fue omitido en algunos países. Comienza cuando la banda toca en un lugar blanco y vacío y la gorra de Russel se eleva sola y aparece Del(un amigo muerto que poseyó su cuerpo, y no lo liberó hasta el 2005) y comienza a rapear mientras Noodle y Murdoc ven sorprendidos que el suelo aparece requebrajado y emergen unos gorilas azules que les empiezan a perseguir. También aparecen torres, columnas y tumbas, el cielo se torna nublado y llueve. Los gorilas bailan como en el vídeo de Michael Jackson, "Thriller". Al final, Noodle golpea a los gorilas y todo vuelve a la normalidad mientras los gorilas van desintegrándose en polvo y acaba la cancion con Del entrando de nuevo en la gorra de Russel hasta desparecer. Aparecen los nombres de los integrantes y sus imágenes en el video. thumb|300px|right Lado-B ;Disc #"Clint Eastwood" #"Clint Eastwood" (Ed Case/Sweetie Irie Refix Edit) #"Dracula" #"Clint Eastwood" (video) ;Cassette #"Clint Eastwood" #"Clint Eastwood" (Ed Case/Sweetie Irie Refix Edit) #"Dracula" ;12" vynil #"Clint Eastwood" #"Clint Eastwood" (Ed Case/Sweetie Irie Refix Edit) #"Clint Eastwood" (Phi-Life/Cypher Remix) Charts (En Ingles) Letra Oh oh oh oh oh I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long The future is coming on It's coming on, it's coming on (Rah, yeah) It's coming on, it's coming on Finally someone let me out of my cage Now time for me is nothin' 'cos I'm counting no age Now I couldn't be there now you shouldn't be scared I'm good at repairs and I'm under each snare Intangible (ah y'all) I bet you didn't think so I command you to, panoramic view (you) Look I'll make it all manageable Pick and choose, sit and lose All you different crews Chicks and dudes, who you think is really kicking tunes Picture you getting down and I'll picture too Like you lit the fuse You think it's fictional, mystical - maybe Spiritual hero who appears on you to clear your view (yeah) When you're too crazy Lifeless for whose definition is for what life is Priceless to you because I put ya on the hype shift Did ya like it? Gut smokin' righteous but one talkin' psychic But among knows possess you with one though I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long (That's right) The future is coming on It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on The essence, the basics without it you make it Allow me to make this child like a nature Rhythm you have it or you don't That's a fallacy, I'm in them Every spiralling tree, every child of peace Every cloud I see you see with your eyes You see destruction and demise (That's right) Corruption in the skies From this fucking enterprise that I'm sucked into your lies The Russell that is muscles The percussion he provides For me I say God, y'all can see me now 'Cos you don't see with your eye You perceive with your mind That's the end of it So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor Bust a few rounds of motherfuckers Remember but the thought is I brought all this so you can survive when law is lawless (right here) Fearless, sensations that you thought was dead No squealing, remember that it's all in your head I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long The future is coming on It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on My future (future) It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on My future It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on My future Trivia *La playera de 2D, dice "T virus". Referencia a "Resident Evil *Los gorilas bailan "Triller" de Michael Jackson *En Smallville se escucha *Es descargable en Rock Band Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones